The present invention relates to heat insulating containers for containing beverage and the like.
Conventionally, there has been a double-walled heat insulating container in an integral body where an inner casing made of synthetic resin such as polypropylene resin is arranged in an outer casing made of synthetic resin such as polypropylene resin so as to maintain a space therebetween.
These types of double-walled heat insulating containers may be manufactured by a method where an inner casing is arranged in an outer casing so as to maintain a space therebetween and the openings of the inner casing and the outer casing are joined by a welding method such as vibration welding or the like. However, there are cases where casing scraps, fragments and particles generated from the welded portions fall into the space between the inner casing and the outer casing, when the openings of the inner casing and the outer casing are welded.
Recently, transparent materials are used as materials for the casings. However, there is a problem in that when the transparent materials are used for the casings, the casing scraps fallen into the space may be seen by naked eyes, thereby deteriorating an appearance of the container. There is another problem in that unpleasant noise harsh to the ear is generated by the scraps colliding against the casings in the space when the container is rocked or shaken, regardless of transparent materials or opaque materials for the casing.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a heat insulating container constructed to avoid the deterioration of an appearance or to prevent the noisy sound from occurring by the scraps generated in the course of welding.
The above-mentioned object of the present invention is solved by providing a heat insulating container comprising: an outer casing; an inner casing arranged in the outer casing so as to maintain a space therebetween, the inner casing and the outer casing being joined by welding; and a scrap movement blocking member provided at least at one of the inner casing and the outer casing for preventing scraps generated in the process of welding from moving into the space.
As a scrap movement blocking member, materials having a surface adhesive property may be used to thereby capture the scraps on the surface thereof.
Moreover, a scrap movement blocking member may be insertedly formed between the inner casing and the outer casing. In this case, the scrap movement blocking member may be elastically deformable.
Moreover, a heat insulating container according to the present invention may comprises an outer casing; an inner casing arranged in the outer casing so as to maintain a space therebetween, the inner casing and the outer casing being joined by welding; and a scrap movement blocking wall formed at least at one of the inner casing and the outer casing for preventing scraps generated in the process of welding from moving into the space.
The heat insulating container according to the present invention is characterized in that the heat insulating container comprises an outer casing; an inner casing arranged in the outer casing so as to maintain a space therebetween, the inner casing and the outer casing being joined by welding; and a scrap movement blocking member provided at least at one of the inner casing and the outer casing for preventing scraps generated in the process of welding from moving into the space.
Accordingly, the heat insulating container according to the present invention can be free of scraps in the space between the casings and form a beautiful appearance. Furthermore, noisy sound generated by scraps colliding against the casings when the container is rocked or shaken can be prevented in advance.
As a scrap movement blocking member, materials having a surface adhesive property may be used to thereby capture the scraps on the surface thereof.
Furthermore, the scrap movement blocking member may be insertedly formed between the inner casing and the outer casing. In this case, the scrap movement blocking member may be elastically deformable.
Furthermore, a heat insulating container according to the present invention comprises an outer casing; an inner casing being arranged in the outer casing so as to maintain a space therebetween, the inner casing and the outer casing being joined by welding; and a scrap movement blocking wall formed at least at one of the inner casing and the outer casing for preventing scraps generated in the process of welding from moving into the space.
In accordance with the last embodiment, the number of parts are minimized for simplification of the manufacturing process and to facilitate manufacturing work, since a scrap movement blocking member is not needed.